Camp Calluna
Camp Calluna is home to the Ferric Warriors of the Hatchwood Wilds. The gate inside is first opened to players on Mission 13: Ferric Camp (MD0203). Sprockets Camp Calluna: Rondavels: Rondavels are the traditional type of houses found inside of Camp Calluna. They are made of a lightweight wood frame and suspended from tree limbs. Although they appear small, they can comfortably fit a Ferric family of four. *Image Camp Calluna: Ferric Lifts: As a security measure, the Calluan Ferrics have installed a complex system of Lifts throughout their camp. The Lifts helps slow the movement of the more clever Mimics, to allow time for defensive measures. *Image Camp Calluna: Chief Juniper: Chief Juniper is leader of the Calluan Ferrics. At age 15, she became leader when the head chief died in a skirmish with a band of humanoid Mimics. Until recently, she had managed to keep Mimics out of her camp for over 9 years. *Image Calluan Warriors: Intro: The Calluan Warriors have tirelessly kept the Mimics at bay. They wear traditional Callunian regalia which include Ferron beaks, skulls and breastplates. They would loyally sacrifice themselves for the sake of the camp. *Image Calluan Warriors: Firethorn: Firethorn is a Calluan Warrior in the Charred Forest. He has taken an interest in Trailblazing and is gathering as much information as he can on the subject. *Image Calluan Warriors: Leatherleaf: Leatherleaf is Chief Juniper's second assistant. He has connections to the Spice trade and has new stock every day. He is very giving, and is willing to share his gift with everyone. *Image =Lift Puzzles= Room One This room is the room with three levels, a Stinkbird at the bottom during one of the mission deployment quests, and a Watergrub Spawner and a Wallworm at the top. There are three floors and a total of four lifts, with one pressure lever at the top. To solve this puzzle, take the first lift up to the top of the room, then go all the way to the right side and step on the pressure lift. Proceed back to the first lift and take it to the middle level. Take the second lift back to ground floor. Go to the fourth lift and take it up to the top floor, then take the third lift down to the middle level. Exit to the right. Room Two This room is a room with three levels, a Wallworm above the entrance, a Stiltskin Runner, and a Watergrub Spawner. Go up to the nearest elevator and take it down to move the rock out of the way. Afterward, go to ground floor and take the elevators one after another. There's only one path. After you arrive at the top floor, the path to the exit via the bottom floor should be clear. Room Three This room is the room connected with the Checkpoint. It has 5 floors and 7 Lifts. *Start by taking the only available lift to the fourth floor. *Then, take the lift all the way on the left to the second floor. *Take the lift over to your right. *Next, Take the lift directly to your left. *Now, go over to the right and take the lift down to the first floor. *Take the lift to your left up to the top floor. *Go to the left and take that lift down to the fourth floor. *Proceed to the right and take that lift to the third floor. *Take the lift to the left down to the second floor. *Next, Take the second lift to the left up to the fourth floor. *Take the lift all the way on the right to the top floor, then take the lift on the left to the bottom floor. *Step on the Pressure Switch. *Finally, Take the lift you just took back to the top floor, then proceed to the exit at the bottom or the checkpoint on the left. Room Four This is the square room with a Hexaboar at the bottom and Blowgrubs in the middle area. Take the right-side elevator up, then back down to access the elevator next to it. Then, take that elevator up to the first floor inside the cube. Kill the Blowgrub and then take the elevator to the left up, removing the boulder obstacle from the cube. Head to the right and take the elevator on the right up, then down, then up. Next, take the other right-side elevator up to the top level of the cube. You should now have access to the middle cube room. Category:Hatchwood Wilds Sub-Areas